


Talent Show

by Marchofthefalsetoes



Series: Deaf Whizzer and Jason au [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, This is supposed to be funny, deaf jason, deaf whizzer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchofthefalsetoes/pseuds/Marchofthefalsetoes
Summary: Jason performs a slow, sad ballad in sign language for Whizzer. It comes with a twist.





	1. Oh no

It was eight at night and Whizzer was sitting in a middle school auditorium. Although it was not his favorite place to be on a Friday night, he was here for Jason. He would suck it up for him. He sat down slowly between his lover and Mendel. He turned to Mendel, tapping him on the shoulder. “what is he doing again?” He signed to him.

“He’s signing My Immortal.” Mendel signed back slowly “but he said he put his own twist on it just for you. I don’t know what that means but he wouldn’t give us anything else.” Whizzer nodded and turned to the stage, the lights dimming and a spotlight turning on. The principal stood, standing with a microphone. Jason was standing a little left of him, smiling nervously. The principal started to say words that Whizzer couldn’t hear and Jason quickly moved to translate everything he said, the slight shakiness of his hands visible.

After a few performances with children singing, dancing, and one kid playing the drums, it was finally Jason’s turn.

Jason stood in the middle of the stage and the lifting became more dramatic. Jason waited a few minutes before he began to sign.

“Hump me...  
Fuck me..  
Daddy better make me choke.”


	2. Oh NO!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer goes ABSOLUTELY FUCKING BONKERS

    As soon as Whizzer processes the words that Jason just signed he let out a loud cackle- He was expecting some type of fuckery from his stepson, just not this level of fuckery. Jason continued to sign, a serious look on his face.

At this point, Whizzer was laughing so hard that his lungs hurt. He pulled out his phone quickly, his hands shaking. He glanced over at his boyfriend, looking to see if he was also understanding his son’s antics.

Marvin sighed, elbowing Whizzer to let him know that he was laughing too loudly for the otherwise quiet auditorium. Whizzer ignored this, shaking with laughter and gasping for air.

Jason had tears running down his face, dramatically signing out the lyrics to Cupcakke’s ‘deepthroat’.

Whizzer recorded him, his hands shaking from how hard he was laughing. This was the most hilarious thing Jason had ever done in his life. He was a true comedic genius.

Families of other performers were staring at Whizzer, the majority of them not understanding the boy’s funky language. Whizzer knew this and frankly, he did not give a shit or a fuck.

He continued to laugh until a few minutes after the performance ended with Jason in full on sobs, signing even slower than before.

As soon as he stopped laughing, Marvin punched him in the arm a little too hard. Whizzer figured he deserved that one for teaching the twelve year old a song about sucking dick.


End file.
